


Little Comforts

by SunflowerRose22



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: But that's in there, Cause Cramps, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honestly I'm just here for Sarkan's warm hands, Hurt/Comfort, I guess its a, I'm so afraid of the menstruation tags, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerRose22/pseuds/SunflowerRose22
Summary: Cramps. They suck and unfortunately, Agnieszka has them. But Sarkan is willing to comfort her, if not pretending to be inconvenienced while doing so.
Relationships: Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: book fics





	Little Comforts

Agnieszka groaned in frustration, clutching a pillow as she lay swaddled in Sarkan’s bed. She hated cramps, hated them with every pulse of pain. While most months she could typically find some sort of busy work to dull her senses, it was the middle of winter. The Wood was asleep and Sarkan’s tower was too stupidly spotless and the very thought of food made her stomach roll. At the moment there was only one task she could think of that would definitely take her mind off of the pain; she was intent on reducing Sarkan into a trembling mess of moans. So she lay in his bed, hunched over and waiting for him to return from whatever was taking him so long down in the kitchen.

She’ll never understand how her body could betray her like this, month after month. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever come to an understanding with her bleeding, if she lived as long as Sarkan and became twice as wise. Then the thought struck her that she may very well have to live with cramps and bloating and bleeding every month for the rest of her very, very long life. She burrowed deeper into the pile of soft silk and wailed softly. 

A strained sigh seeped from the doorway, one that Sarkan was trying very obviously to hold in. Agnieszka glared at him from under the covers. He had a couple of books tucked under one arm and was balancing a tray in the other. He knew better than to make a comment but he didn’t look all too sympathetic as he took in the nest she made of the sheets while he was gone. 

“Does Alosha still get cramps?” Agnieszka asked as he set the tray down by the bed. The tray had various sugar sweets, a basket of crackers, a bottle of wine, and two glasses on it. Sarkan regarded her with thin exasperation as she reached and nibbled on a cracker. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he said as he propped up the remaining pillows against the headboard. “I’ve never had reason to inquire.” He impatiently poked at Agnieszka until she moved, hissing all the while, into a reclining position. Only then did he hang up the dressing-gown he had flung on over his shirt and breeches and climbed into the bed to settle into her lap. Agnieszka wasted no time winding her arms around his chest, relishing in his unusual warmth and how he rested against her stomach. She nuzzled the top of his head and slipped a hand under the hem of his shirt, trailing her fingers across his navel. Sarkan already had his nose in one of his books, pretending not to notice.

“You know,” he said absently, flipping through the pages, “I was hoping to start a draft of potions today.”

Agnieszka hugged him tighter, groaning miserably. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said impatiently. Even though he pretended to be grumpy, she knew he would spend the entire week with her in bed if she asked. Lucky for both of them her cramps never lasted more than one day, otherwise she just might. 

Agnieszka weaved her fingers around the strings of his shirt and pulled them loose. She kissed the space between his shoulder and neck, feeling him melt under her mouth. He no longer pretended to read, his book falling into his lap. He turned to brush his lips against hers. He breathed her name and she caught it, coaxing him into a deeper kiss. 

Sarkan took a sharp breath and grabbed her wrist before she could untie his breeches. “Wait,” he said, “I don’t think I can.” He was still spent from last night, when Agnieszka’s cramps first reared their head.

Agnieszka nipped his ear and said, “You don’t have to. Let me please you.”

Though he seemed hesitant, he let her unravel him just the same. “The things you do to me,” he muttered, turning to kiss her as she slid off his breeches. He snuck his hand under her shift, tucking it against the round of her belly. Agnieszka purred at the delicious warmth that radiated from his sprayed fingers, soothing the aches. 

“I love you,” she said, brushing his hair from his forehead.

“I know,” he said. She scoffed in jest and pushed him over into the bed. Sarkan sputtered with chuckles and hooked an arm around her shoulder to pull her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Ending: A sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen stopped Agnieszka in her tracks. She hissed through her teeth as she crumpled into a fetal position. “Why?” she asked her uterus.  
> “There, there, you silly thing,” Sarkan said, sitting up. He rubbed her back soothingly. “I love you too.”
> 
> Also Agnieszka : Given sweets and wine. Proceeds to ignore said sweets and wine in favor of tasting Sarkan.
> 
> Honestly thinking about Sarkan and his warm hands is a coping mechanism for whenever that time of the month comes hurling in. I don’t have a week long pain like some unfortunate souls do but boy, that first day is a killer. If only we could all have a wizard husband that is also a little space heater.


End file.
